Flip-chip package utilizing BUMP-ON-TRACE interconnections have been introduced in the industry to provide finer pitch interconnections compared to the conventional solder bump array interconnection technologies. Bump-on-trace interconnections utilize conductive metal pillars, such as copper (Cu) pillars, joined to metal line traces on the package substrate by a solder joint that establish electrical connection between an integrated circuit (IC) chip's I/O and power pads and the substrate of the flip-chip package.